Other items
Food Food is essential for player's survival. If the player does not eat food, he will experience hunger and die of starvation. Food also restores six hit points for the Warrior class and one 1 charge to all wands for the Mage class. it usually takes a long time to die from starvation. Ration of food "Nothing fancy here: dried meat, some biscuits - things like that." This type of food is the most common in the game. Most of the levels have this food in one of their normal or special rooms. Pasty "This is authentic Cornish pasty with traditional filling of beef and potato." It can be found in chests, trap rooms or regular rooms. Mystery meat "Eat at your own risk!" Mystery meat is dropped by crabs. Eating mystery meat is dangerous, because it might have the following negative effects: Poisoned, Burning, Stuffed, Bind. Mystery meat could also be harmless, but the chance is slight. The only way to make mystery meat safe is to cook it. If the player is starving, mystery meat will not completely sate the player, like other types of food, but instead will return the player to the hungry state. Overpriced ration of food "It looks exactly like a standard ration of food but smaller" Overpriced ration of food can be bought from a shop on level 6, 11 or 16. Similar to mystery meat and chargrilled meat the overpriced ration of food will not completely sate the player, if the player is starving. Chargrilled meat "It looks like a decent steak." The player can get chargrilled meat by dropping mystery meat on a grass area and then setting the area on fire. By cooking the mystery meat all its negative effects will disappear. Similar to mystery meat and overpriced ration of food the chargrilled meat will not completely sate the player, if the player is straving. Dewdrop "A crystal clear dewdrop" Dewdrops were realesed in the newest update, they are dropped by stepping on grass. Not every tile of grass drops a dewdrop. The process is randomised. They are non-stackable items. When the player takes them they restore certain amount of health/hit point. Gold Gold can be found in chests and rooms on each level of the dungeon exept for the boss levels. Gold can also be dropped from gnolls. It is not stored inthe inventory like normal items and if an ankh is used all gold will be lost. It is used for purchasing items from shops on level 6 and 11. If the player is higher level greater amounts of gold will be found. Keys There are 3 types of keys in the game. Iron key "The notches on this ancient iron key are well worn; its leather lanyard is battered by age. What door might it open?" Iron keys are used to open locked special rooms. They can only be used on the level they are found on. Golden key Golden keys are used to open locked chests. Usually these locked chests contain items of higher value like rings. Skull key "This key looks serious: its head is shaped like a skull. Probably it can open some serious door." Skull keys are dropped from bosses after defeating them. They are used to open the gate to deeper levels. Chests Chests are items used to store items. Once you open the chest it disappears revealing the item inside. Chests can't be obtained. Normal chest Normal chests contain items of lower value such as pasty, gold, scrolls and potions. Locked chest "You won't know what's inside until you open it! But to open it you need a golden key" Locked chests contain items of higher values such as rings and wands. Ankh The ancient symbol of immortality grants an ability to return to life after death. Upon resurrection all non-equipped items are lost. The Ankh can be bought from Merchants. Abilities *If the player dies, but has an Ankh the player will resurrect on the floor they died. The player will also lose all non-equipped items and coins. *You are able to buy more than 1 Ankh. However, this is not recommended as only 1 Ankh will be used while the other(s) destroyed. Amulet of Yendor The sign on level 21 it is written that in the next major update of the game the player will finally have chance to seize the ultimate artifact of the game - the Amulet of Yendor. Triva *Pixel Dungeon revolves around the Amulet of Yendor. *The Ankh is based off of the egyptian ankh. Category:Items